world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
092314ThiagoRyspor
transchronicAllegorator TA began pestering gregariousTroubadour GT at 13:00 -- 01:03 TA: 3=:] 01:03 TA: Hello? 01:04 GT: ~Ah, hello? To whom do I have the pleaʃvre of ʃpeaking? I don't believe I recognize yovr handle.~ 01:04 TA: Hello, Father! 3=:D 01:04 TA: I'm Thiago. 01:05 GT: ~Oh GodOʃ.~ 01:05 GT: ~Are yov all right? Haʃ he hvrt yov at all? Haʃ...haʃ he even made good on the contract, come to think of it? I believe he'ʃ ʃtill ʃtvck on the ark.~ 01:06 TA: Now, stop right there. I know you feel bad sir, / but consider: I feel no ill will here! 01:06 TA: I've never met this Jack person. He's dead! 01:06 GT: ~Oh thank GOODNEʃʃ.~ 01:06 TA: 3=:] 01:07 TA: Looks like you got off with a free lunch, eh? 01:07 GT: ~Fortvnately, yeʃ. It doeʃn't ʃtop me from feeling abʃolvtely wretched for doing ʃvch a thing.~ 01:08 TA: You shouldn't. I don't hold it against you. 01:08 GT: ~...Thank yov.~ 01:08 TA: Do you know when we can meet, finally? 01:09 GT: ~I'm vnʃvre. If I've been keeping track of the time correctly, we ʃhovld be nearly there. The fact that yov've managed to contact me bodeʃ well, I'd think.~ 01:10 GT: ~How did yov get my handle, in any caʃe? Libby'ʃ doing, perhapʃ? I'll have to thank her later, if that'ʃ the caʃe. I've been ʃo terribly excited to meet yov, and Melnia aʃ well.~ 01:10 TA: That brings me to another good question: / How are some of you lot already here? / Sami gave me your handle to talk with. 01:11 TA: She is with my team. 01:12 GT: ~ʃami'ʃ with yov? I HAD wondered where ʃhe'd gone.~ 01:12 TA: Will you be joining my team as well? 01:13 GT: ~I certainly hope ʃo. Thovgh aʃ I ʃaid earlier, I am anxiovʃ to meet with Melnia aʃ well, and from what I've ʃeen, ʃhe iʃ not on yovr team.~ 01:13 GT: ~Regardleʃʃ of what I chooʃe, yov can be aʃʃvred I will keep in tovch. 3=:)~ 01:15 TA: Excellent! 01:15 TA: I have another question. 01:15 GT: ~Oh? Aʃk away.~ 01:16 TA: Sami said that Libby brought Lily there. / Do you know what she did to her? 01:18 GT: ~What do yov mean?~ 01:19 TA: Well, she is suddenly missing her eyes. 01:20 GT: ~WHAT?~ 01:21 TA: nods his head solemnly. Yes. 01:22 GT: ~Good GODOʃ, when on ALTERNIA did THAT happen?~ 01:22 TA: By my perspective, a few hours past. 01:23 GT: ~Thiʃ iʃ...moʃt trovbling to hear. And yov have conclvʃive proof that it waʃ Libby who did thiʃ? Thiʃ ʃovndʃ more akin to ʃomething Jack wovld prepetrate.~ 01:24 TA: It's my understanding Lil angered her. 01:26 GT: ~I'll ʃpeak to her. I ʃtill have trovble believing Libby wovld do ʃvch a thing to her own davghter.~ 01:26 TA: Thank you, Father. We are sort of Moirails. / I hate to see her in this state right now. 01:27 GT: ~Haha. Her father and I vʃed to be moirailʃ aʃ well, yov know.~ 01:28 TA: Tezeti's and Mavico's have something, / We are cosmicologically destined! 01:29 GT: ~It wovld ʃeem the Incipiʃphere haʃ an OTP, haha.~ 01:30 TA: Haha! 3=:D 01:30 TA: Did the two of you ever data? 01:30 TA: date* 01:30 GT: ~...Briefly.~ 01:30 GT: ~It'ʃ not ʃomething I like to think abovt.~ 01:31 GT: ~It did not end well, ʃvffice it to ʃay.~ 01:32 TA: 3=:[ 01:32 TA: Perhaps its for the best then, I suppose. 01:32 GT: ~We're ʃtill friendʃ, worry not.~ 01:32 TA: Good! 01:34 GT: ~And now I have both a wonderfvl mateʃprit and an excellent moirail, ʃo everything worked ovt qvite nicely in the end.~ 01:36 TA: Do tell! 01:37 GT: ~Well, Kate and I have been moirailʃ for a good 5 yearʃ now, thovgh I ʃvppoʃe it'ʃ more like 15 from her perʃpective, ʃo we're practically an old married covple, haha.~ 01:37 TA: ...Kate? 01:37 TA: Kate Wightt? 01:37 GT: ~Indeed. Why do yov aʃk?~ 01:38 TA: Well... father, she... 01:38 TA: In this universe she tried to kill me. 01:39 GT: ~Ah.~ 01:39 GT: ~Vm.~ 01:39 GT: ~Well.~ 01:39 GT: ~What...exactly led to thiʃ tvrn of eventʃ?~ 01:40 TA: There was a sudden factional struggle... / Then as I tried to enter, she shot 'you' / and then tried to kill me! 'Sami' saved me. 01:41 TA: I know it's a different universe, but... / I can not trust someone who would do that! 06:11 GT: ~Now, Thiago, we mvʃt keep in mind that theʃe two Kateʃ grew vp in very different ʃitvationʃ. Yov mvʃt remember that yovr Kate grew vp believing trollʃ to be the enemy, whereaʃ in thiʃ vniverʃe, ʃhe waʃ vnaware of ovr very exiʃtence vntil the Game. I highly dovbt that my Kate experienceʃ any mvrderovʃ vrgeʃ towardʃ any of yov. In fact, ʃhe herʃelf iʃ mateʃpritʃ with a troll, Meovet. 06:13 TA: Actually, she didn't. As I hear it, / she and 'Meouet' were very good friends. / Yet she still turned and attacked all us trolls. 06:16 GT: ~Now, yov ʃee here, I've known Kate for 5 yearʃ, and ʃhe haʃ never in all that time ʃhown the ʃlighteʃt inclination towardʃ wanton mvrder. The moʃt draʃtic action ʃhe haʃ ever taken waʃ ʃealing herʃelf off from the ovtʃide world for 10 yearʃ.~ 06:17 TA: And how do you know she didn't change? 06:18 GT: ~Becavʃe I waʃ with her the entire time.~ 06:18 TA: I suppose I will take your word for it. / But excuse me if I remain wary. 06:19 GT: ~Yov are excvʃed. And if yov do come to harm by her hand, then...I am ʃorry. I will vnderʃtand if yov are not ʃo forgiving then.~ 06:20 GT: ~It wovld not be the firʃt time one haʃ been endangered by my thovghtleʃʃ actionʃ.~ 06:20 TA: :? 06:20 TA: 3=:? 06:21 GT: ~It'ʃ vnimportant.~ 06:21 TA: I'd wager it's rather important, though... 06:31 GT: ~Really, there'ʃ no need to worry. Merely the ramblingʃ of a...well, perhapʃ not old ʃo mvch aʃ jaded troll.~ 06:31 GT: ~Thovgh I am rather old, conʃidering. I believe apart from Kate I'm the oldeʃt aboard the Ark.~ 06:31 GT: ~And Kate cheated rather egregiovʃly. 3=:P~ 06:31 TA: How old is she? 06:32 GT: ~Arovnd...25 hvman yearʃ, I believe? I myʃelf am cloʃer to 21.~ 06:33 TA: ...Wow. How did she cheat though? 06:35 GT: ~ʃhe fled to her world and iʃolated herʃelf in a vaʃtly-accelerated 2-year 'bvbble' of ʃortʃ, from what I vnderʃtood. ~ 06:36 TA: What? 06:37 GT: ~I don't pretend to have a graʃp on Time. I'm the ʃpace player, after all. The two are ʃomewhat polar oppoʃiteʃ.~ 06:38 TA: Oh, she's a time player. I see now. / These aspects are quite confusing, I think, / But time and space seem pretty straightforward. / Hope, however, seems to be elusive. 06:39 TA: sighs dramatically. Ho hum. 06:39 GT: ~Ah, yov're a Hope player, then? What claʃʃ?~ 06:39 TA: A page. 06:39 GT: ~...Ah.~ 06:39 TA: Yes. 06:39 TA: Sami said that I'll be weak. 06:39 GT: ~Weak iʃ...rather an vnderʃtatement, I'm afraid.~ 06:40 TA: But that later I'll become much stronger! / I hope... 06:40 GT: ~Ovr Page, Doir, waʃ vnable to acceʃʃ hiʃ powerʃ vntil God Tiering.~ 06:40 TA: How long will that take, do you think? 06:40 GT: ~Well, conʃidering I myʃelf did not God Tier vntil mere minvteʃ before the ʃcratch...~ 06:40 GT: ~Poʃʃibly very long indeed.~ 06:40 TA: Scratch? 06:41 GT: ~Ah, yeʃ. It'ʃ the meanʃ by which yovr vniverʃe waʃ created.~ 06:41 GT: ~It'ʃ ʃomewhat akin to a 'game reʃet' bvtton.~ 06:41 TA: I see! Well, that explains the doubles. 06:41 GT: ~Indeed.~ 06:42 TA: I'll have to work hard to god tier sooner. 06:42 GT: ~I wiʃh yov the very beʃt of lvck. Moʃt of vʃ had to vʃe ʃhenanicite.~ 06:42 TA: Is there any way to level up fast? 06:43 GT: ~Jack knew a method that waʃ qvite effective, bvt, well, he'ʃ...permanently indiʃpoʃed. From what I covld gather, it involved the alchemization of a frankly ridicvlovʃ amovnt of blank ʃkill blockʃ.~ 06:45 TA: What? No old fashioned speedy massacres? 06:45 TA: No super powered weaponry? Boring... 06:45 GT: ~Hahaha. Well, I wovldn't ʃay there'ʃ a lack of ʃvperpowered weaponry.~ 06:47 TA: 3=:] 06:47 TA: Do you have to find it in some treasure? / From this universe, you and I're pirates! 06:48 TA: Such a thing would be QUITE appropriate. 06:49 GT: ~Really it'ʃ more of a ʃtrenvovʃ alchemization proceʃʃ than anything.~ 06:50 TA: Really? Alchemization can do it? / Do you know of any kind of limit? 06:50 GT: ~Not that I'm aware of. There'ʃ a ʃomewhat ʃpecific proceʃʃ yov mvʃt follow, however.~ 06:51 GT: ~The reʃvltʃ, however, are qvite impreʃʃive.~ 06:51 GT: ~Ah, here, I wonder if I can ʃhow yov my weapon.~ 06:51 -- gregariousTroubadour GT sends spearofdestiny.png -- 06:51 TA: The booty! The booty is very nice! 06:52 TA: salivates. 06:52 -- gregariousTroubadour GT sends trainingaccidents.png -- ((a picure of a ceiling wit holes in it.)) 06:53 TA: Oh my goodness! 06:53 GT: ~It'ʃ rather aggreʃʃively effective, aʃ yov can ʃee.~ 06:53 TA: Yes! 06:53 TA: I want one... 3=x} 06:53 GT: ~Rilʃet'ʃ are even more powerfvl, I'd ʃay. I waʃ very nearly eraʃed ovt of exiʃtence with a covple well-placed throwʃ.~ 06:55 GT: ~That wording iʃ a tad awkward. Eraʃed FROM exiʃtence, perhapʃ?~ 06:55 GT: ~Yeʃ, that'ʃ better.~ 06:55 TA: Well, I'm glad you were not! / Still, It's nice to have two powerful dads! 06:55 TA: I've got a lot to live up to, I guess. 3=:] 06:57 GT: ~Ahaha, I'd nearly forgotten yovr other parent.~ 06:58 GT: ~He iʃ an effective combatant, certainly, if a tad...ʃlaviʃhly devoted to ʃcarlet.~ 06:59 TA: Is that a bad thing? 07:02 GT: ~If it iʃ to the point that yov will agree to kill ʃomeone withovt qveʃtion at the drop of a pin for them, yeʃ.~ 07:04 TA: That's not so good, yes. 3=:[ 07:05 TA: Maybe I should speak to him at some point. 07:05 GT: ~Yov can try. Yov're vnlikely to get throvgh to him, however. Eʃpecially if yov tell him I ʃent yov.~ 07:07 TA: You do not know me all that well yet, though. 3=:] / I can be fairly persuasive at worst. 07:07 GT: ~Ahaha. A good ʃkill to have.~ 07:09 TA: What is his handle? I will bug him some. 07:09 GT: ~allegedChlorofiend.~ 07:09 TA: saves that with finality! 3=:] 07:10 GT: ~wiʃheʃ him lvck, and lookʃ forward to ʃeeing Thiago in perʃon very ʃoon! 3=:D~ 07:10 TA: Wait. 07:10 TA: Before you go., 07:10 GT: ~Hm?~ 07:10 TA: What is Doir's handle? 07:11 GT: ~galactoidArrival. Yov wiʃh to ʃpeak to him for advice on dealing with yovr ʃtatvʃ aʃ Page, I aʃʃvme?~ 07:12 GT: ~Oh, and while we're exchanging handleʃ, wovld yov happen to have Melnia'ʃ? It'ʃ only jvʃt occvrred to me to aʃk.~ 07:12 TA: timblingThinker 07:12 TA: tumbling* 07:13 GT: ~Excellent. Thank yov ʃo very mvch.~ 07:14 TA: 3=:] 07:19 GT: ~3=:)~